spinnyboizajfandomcom-20200215-history
Bolt Boi
If you breeded a Spinny Boi with an angry Pikachu, you would get this. Appearance: The Bolt Boi has yellow fur with a white undercoat, along with black lightning markings. It also wears a yellow headflower and lei, but sometimes a yellow lightning necklace is included instead of a lei. Behavior: The Bolt Boiz are... interesting. These Boiz are solitary creatures that hold electricity in their bite, making them very dangerous. Their major source of food is lightning, and the only sufficient way to get it is from thunderstorms, which is why these Boiz build their dens on mountains. Their fur is 100% shock-resistant, so they wouldn’t get hurt from the lightning anyway. They mostly keep to themselves on their mountains, but will attack if someone trespasses their mountain. If a Bolt Boi wants another Bolt Boi’s mountain, they will fight for it, and the males will also fight for mates, even though the Bolt Boiz rarely interact with eachother. Habitat: Anywhere with high mountains History: The Bolt Boi’s history is a bit... cruel, actually. One day, a young Spinny Boi was in a violent thunderstorm, looking for shelter. Before he could take cover, he was stricken by lightning, but instead of dying, be got a large, black lightning bolt marking on the back of his ear. The Spinny Boi searched and searched for shelter, but he found nothing. A gang of Cheesy Boiz soon found him, and seeing the lightning bolt on his ear, suddenly thought it was an evil marking, and that the Spinny Boi was carrying darkness in him. The Cheesy Boiz brutally beat him until he fell to the ground unconsious. The Cheesy Boiz then carried his fainted body to Sarepia Forest to get mauled by the clanners, and as if that wasn’t enough, they dragged him to Coral Canyons and dangled him off the cliff, mocking him and threatening to let him fall off to his death. The Spinny Boi was tired of living like this, so he tried to escape, but the Cheesy Boiz found him and threw him in a hole they dug, getting ready to bury him alive. They did, and abandoned him, while the Spinny Boi was losing ventilation. Then somehow, a runty female Spinny Boi had found him, and dug him out of the hole. They traveled together, and then mated and had a beautiful healthy son, who had the same marking as his father. What the Spinny Boi family didn’t know was that rumors were being spread about the father and his marking, catching the attention of some cruel scientists. They tracked the baby Spinny Boi down and captured him, making him a lab subject.They kept him until another thunderstorm came, and it did a few days after. The first thing they did to him was expose him to the lightning, which struck him, but somehow that made his brown fur yellow, and he got more black bolt markings. He escaped from the lab that night, and searched for his parents. It took him a year to find them, and when he did, he saw that they got attached by Power Pandas. The Bolt Boi ran to his parents and told them what happened, and that was the last thing they saw before they died right before his eyes. Heartbroken, the Bolt Boi swore to avenge his parents death by defeating all Power Pandas, but he never got to accomplish that. What he did get to accomplish was to mate with the local Spinny Boiz and spread his species. Diet: Lightning Category:Spinny Boiz Category:Fan-made Category:Rare species Category:Don't eat beans